


Sight Unseen

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin is injured, and askes JC to come take care of him.  JC's fighting feelings for Justin, however, and a week or two with him 24/7 may be more than JC can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request at fic_requests on livejournal - the request was for hurt/injured Justin with comforting!JC.

SIGHT UNSEEN

“You need to come to the hospital.”

Joey’s words rang in JC’s ear as he broke most land and air records to get to the hospital. By a strange twist of fate, he was the only one of them anywhere near the city, and he was the only one Justin had asked for.

JC slammed into a parking space, pushing the lock button on his keychain as he dodged through the parking lot. He panted for breath as he approached the front desk. “I’m here to see Justin Timberlake.” The elderly volunteer behind the desk raised an eyebrow. “Oh. Sorry. I mean, I’m here to see Michael Bryant. My name is JC Chasez?”

The woman looked at her list. “Seventh floor, room seven oh seven.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” JC gave her his most polite smile and hurried to the elevator.

When he arrived at room seven oh seven, Lynn was standing outside. “JC!” She gave him a hug. “He’s been asking for you.”

JC took a deep breath and went into the hotel room. Instead of the beeps and hisses of life-saving equipment, he heard male laughter and a basketball game on TV. “Justin?”

“Jayce!” Came the familiar voice from behind the group of people. “Guys, clear out. It’s JC.”

“You’re ALIVE?” JC almost growled.

“Hey, guys…mind leaving us alone? I’ll be fine,” Justin’s voice promised. The six or seven men left the room, ignoring JC completely.

“What’s going on?” JC asked.

Justin sat on the bed in a hospital gown, his left knee in a brace. His face was bruised and slightly scarred, but he smiled as he looked at JC. “I’m so glad you’re here. I asked for you.”

“Justin, what the fuck? Joey calls me yelling that I have to go to the hospital ASAP. Your mom hugs me and says you’re asking for me. I haven’t heard from you in months…I thought you were dying!” JC almost screamed. 

“Well, I’m not dying,” Justin said cheerfully, then sobered. “I’m sorry if you were scared. I…had a bit of an accident.” Justin patted the bed. “Sit here, please?” JC sat. “There was an explosion, on the set. Don’t ask what happened, just that it was a pyrotechnic of epic proportions that would have Lance creaming his pants. I was a little too close. I banged up my knee pretty good…” Justin swallowed hard. “I can’t see, JC.”

“Jesus,” JC whispered.

“They say it’s temporary damage…probably.” Justin’s smile wavered. “And they say there’s scarring?”

“A little.”

“But that can be fixed. So, I can’t walk without a cane right now, and I pretty much need a different kind of cane since I can’t see,” Justin tried to joke. “I refuse to stay here, so I need someone to stay with me for a while.”

“Well, I’m sure I can…” JC stopped as Justin reached for his hand and squeezed it. “ME? Oh, no.”

“I cannot handle my mom taking care of me,” Justin said. “And…let’s just say Jessica and I aren’t really on the best of terms right now. She didn’t want me doing this film in the first place.”

“There’s such a thing as visiting nurses,” JC said. “Or how about Chris?”

“Chris would kill me,” Justin said, and JC silently agreed. “Please, JC?” Justin almost whined, and JC was reminded of the gangly boy with the bleached blond curls. “Maybe just for a week?”

“A week? I can’t drop everything for a week.”

“Are you sure?” Justin said snidely.

“Don’t be a smartass,” JC snapped.

“Please, JC?” Justin said again, this time calmer and quieter. “I need you. I don’t…I can’t ask anyone else to do this.”

JC sighed, mentally rearranging his almost non-existent schedule. “Okay.”

 

“Baby, are you sure you don’t need me?” Lynn asked as JC maneuvered the wheelchair through the double doors of Justin’s California home. “I can stay.”

“No, Mama, it’s fine,” Justin promised. “I haven’t spent quality time with JC in ages.”

“And now he pretty much has to do whatever I say,” JC pointed out.

“Fuck that,” Justin muttered.

“Language,” Lynn said automatically, as if her son was only thirteen and not over thirty.

JC grinned. Some things never changed.

Lynn poked her head around the house, gave JC suggestions that were pretty much delivered as orders, and finally left an hour later. JC got Justin situated on the sofa in the large TV room. “Do you just want me to put this on ESPN?” JC asked. “I’m going to check things out. If you need something, yell.”

“I need my head cut off at the neck, and my leg cut off at the thigh,” Justin snapped.

“Okay…must be time for pain meds.” JC looked at the clock. “You have a half-hour.”

“C’mon, Jayce, just gimme the damn things.”

“Every four hours,” JC told him. “Not before.”

“JC…”

“Those things are addictive,” JC said in a tone that forbade any argument.

“Fine,” Justin grumbled.

JC went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. He stared at the shelves without seeing what was on them. He didn’t know what had convinced him to say yes to Justin. They’d grown apart over the last year or two, basically because JC had distanced himself as much as possible from the unattainable force that was Justin. He’d loved Justin for years, and they’d dabbled in the physical side of a relationship off and on before Justin had finally settled down with Jessica. JC would cut his own eyes out if Justin needed them, but this constant presence of Justin in his life, 24/7, for the next week? This was going to be rough.

“JC, can I have a beer?” Justin yelled. JC rolled his eyes and grabbed a can of soda.

“I’m ignoring that,” he said as he returned to the TV room. “Here’s a soda.” He held the can out in Justin’s direction. Justin swept his arm out, almost knocking the can to the floor. “Fuck,” JC muttered, slurping some of the fizzing liquid from his hand. “Here.” JC took Justin’s hand in his and guided the can to his palm.

“Thank you,” Justin said. He took a few sips, then JC placed the can on an end table. “Can’t even fucking get a drink by myself.”

“I think you’re secretly loving this…you love having a slave at your beck and call,” JC said, trying to diffuse the tension.

“You do make a pretty slave,” Justin said, grinning. His grin faded. “Not that I can see you.”

“How about we just have pizza for dinner,” JC suggested. “I’m not that good in the kitchen.”

“I know you, JC. Of course I didn’t expect you to cook.”

“Um, anything else you want? A snack or something, before you take your meds?”

“There are chips and stuff in the pantry. That sounds good.” 

“Okay.” JC turned to walk away. Justin flailed a bit and managed to capture JC’s arm.

“Thank you,” he said softly, his useless eyes turning towards JC’s face. “I know this isn’t your idea of a good time, and I appreciate it more than you can know.”

“You’re welcome,” JC said, pausing a bit. He wasn’t sure what to say, and gently pulled away from Justin’s hold.

 

They ordered in pizza, Justin demanding to eat at his kitchen table. “I’m not going to live on this sofa for the next week, JC.”

“But your knee,” JC said unhappily, clucking around Justin like a mother hen.

“JC,” Justin said, exasperated. “For God’s sake, it’s not broken, just sprained. I can manage if you help me.”

With a fair amount of grumbling on JC’s part, and swearing on Justin’s part, they got him to the table, his leg propped with a pillow on one of the kitchen chairs. “Pizza’s probably a good idea,” JC said, sliding a slice onto a plate for Justin. “You don’t need to fuss with a knife and fork.”

“A diet of only finger food? I can handle that,” Justin said, hissing as the hot cheese hit his mouth.

“When’s your next doctor’s appointment?” JC asked.

“Um, in two days, maybe? It’s in all that paperwork they gave me,” Justin said. 

JC rolled his eyes. Leave it to Justin to simply trust everyone else to manage things. JC smiled as he realized that he could do whatever he wanted, because Justin couldn’t see him. He rolled his eyes again. Stuck his tongue out at Justin. Made faces at him. Justin continued with his pizza, completely unaware. JC burst into giggles, then choked on his pizza. “Oh…sorry…” JC said, wiping at the tears that were running down his cheeks.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine,” JC gasped. “Just…thought of something funny…”

“You’re weird,” Justin said.

JC didn’t reply. He simply sat for a moment, staring at Justin. Finally. A chance to really stare without being caught. Justin’s hair was its normal light brown, with a few inches of curls beginning to spring up here and there. His blue eyes, so empty and unseeing, were absolutely beautiful. The light scarring did nothing to diminish Justin’s good looks, and JC unconsciously sighed. “Need anything else?” JC said finally.

“No, I’m good.” Justin finished his glass of soda. “So…you seeing anyone?”

“No.” JC abruptly got up and began to clear things away. He carefully wrapped the leftover pizza in Saran Wrap, knowing full well Justin would want it cold for breakfast the next morning.

“You were with…what’s her name…Lisa?”

“Yes, we dated.”

“And did I hear you had a guy for a while…um…that producer?”

“Composer,” JC corrected. “He’s in Prague at a conference. And it wasn’t serious.”

“What’s wrong?” Justin asked. “I can hear it in your voice.”

“Nothing. I just don’t feel like discussing my love life with you.”

“Aw, did I hit a nerve?” Justin cooed.

“You haven’t cared about me or my life in a long time, Justin. No need for you to suddenly act interested because I’m the only one here.” JC knew he sounded cranky, but he was uncomfortable talking about dating with Justin.

“Sorry,” Justin muttered.

JC gave Justin his pills and said, “I was thinking. I know it’s fairly early, but why don’t we get you ready for bed, then settled in bed? That way, if you get tired, you’re already there. The medication will probably make you sleepy. There are some pretty strong painkillers in what they gave you.”

“That sounds good,” Justin agreed. “I have a question, JC, and you don’t have to answer it. You seem to know an awful lot about pills, and painkillers.”

“I had a problem last year,” JC said softly “I was having migraines, got some pain meds from someone…ended up liking them a little too much. It took me a few months to wean myself back off of them, but I managed to do it before it got really bad.”

“Jesus,” Justin whispered. “I had no idea.”

“No one did. Except Chris. He sorta fell into it all. Gave me hell,” JC remembered with a grin. “I didn’t tell anyone.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t know,” Justin said, and the worry in his voice was genuine.

“It’s okay. I didn’t need YOU giving me hell, too,” JC said, laughing a bit. “Let me clean up in here, and we’ll get you upstairs.” JC paused. “Are you sure you want to do the steps?”

“I want to sleep in my bed,” Justin insisted.

“Okay,” JC said with a shrug.

They took their sweet time going up the steps, and Justin managed to do it with only a minimal amount of cursing. JC helped him into the bathroom and got his toothbrush ready, leaning against the counter and not mentioning that Justin almost missed the sink when he spat. He was already getting the idea that however much Justin NEEDED help, he didn’t particularly WANT it. “I gotta pee,” Justin said.

“Okay,” JC said.

“Jayce…I can’t even see where the toilet IS. I need you to help me.”

“I’m not holding it for you,” JC gasped.

Justin laughed so hard he almost fell over. “I’m not asking you to. Just get me where I need to go and let me know if I’m missing the bowl.” Justin was still chuckling when JC helped him turn around, though JC wanted to shove him across the bathroom instead. JC made sure to focus on the toilet bowl and nothing else. He refused to allow himself even one peek at what he most wanted to see. But Justin didn’t actually need a whole lot of guidance – JC guessed it was one of those muscle memory things.

JC helped Justin to his room, where Justin pulled on a pair of baggy sweatpants and a tee, JC helping him to carefully guide the leg of the sweatpants over the brace at his knee. Justin hauled himself into bed, and JC shoved pillows and adjusted blankets until Justin was satisfied. “Here’s the remote,” JC said, handing it to him, “And there’s a bottle of water on the nightstand. I’ll turn in, too, so I’ll just be down the hall. Yell if you need anything.”

“Okay,” Justin said. He looked up towards JC’s face. “Thank you, JC.”

“Anytime, Curly,” JC said, using Chris’ old nickname for Justin.

“No one’s called me that in a long time.”

“Well, you’ve been acting like a whiny child today, so it fits,” JC teased.

“No fair teasing me when I can’t fight back!” Justin whined, and JC laughed.

“Sweet dreams,” JC said, leaving the room.

 

JC fell asleep around ten-thirty, but was awakened at midnight by the sound of someone screaming his name. “JC! Help me!”

JC almost fell out of bed in his haste to get to Justin. He stumbled into the doorframe, then fell down the hall to Justin’s room. The bedside lamp was on, and Justin was sitting up, face drenched in sweat. “Justin! What is it?”

“JC!” Justin almost sobbed. JC carefully sat at the edge of the bed. “I woke up and couldn’t find the bottle of water, so I reached up and turned the light on. When everything was still dark, I panicked. I was only half-awake, so I wasn’t really with it…when I couldn’t see, it freaked me out. I forgot.” 

“Take a few deep breaths, Justin,” JC said rubbing his back. 

“I was so scared…I couldn’t see…everything was dark.” Justin tried to take a shuddering breath but was still panting for air.

“Hey, you’re all worked up. You’re hyperventilating. Calm down,” JC said soothingly.

“Stay here with me?” Justin asked.

JC sighed. “Okay. Do you need anything else?”

“No,” Justin said, laying back down.

JC turned off the lamp, walked around the bed, and got under the covers with Justin. “Just relax,” JC whispered, placing a hand on Justin’s heaving chest.

“It’s the worst thing I’ve ever experienced,” Justin told him. “Even in the dark, like when you’re in bed? There’s a sliver of light SOMEWHERE. There’s nothing, JC. Not one sliver of light. My mind’s been racing all day long. I know I’m in my kitchen, and I rack my brain for a mental picture of where I am. Here’s the table, there’s the counter. How many steps to the fridge, where’s the trashcan?”

“Well, I’m here to help you find the trashcan, and do you really know where anything is in your kitchen, anyway?” JC teased.

“Ha ha,” Justin said, but JC could hear his smile. “That’s why I wanted you here, JC. Because you calm me down in a way no one else can.” Justin turned on his side the best he could to face JC. “My mom would wear me out by taking care of me. I love her, but she’s a little…”

“Much,” JC finished politely.

“Much,” Justin agreed. “And there are no other friends I trust the way I trust you,” Justin went on. “I mean, could I really ask someone else to be my wingman while I took a piss?”

JC laughed. “Well, I don’t know most of your friends, so I can’t answer that.”

“I can’t trust anyone the way I trust you.” Justin reached over and felt for JC’s arm. He slid his hand up to JC’s shoulder. “Why don’t you talk to me anymore?”

In the dark, it was so much easier to confess the truth. “It’s hard for me to be around you.”

“Why? I…oh.” Justin sighed. “I miss you, too.”

“I know I’m not part of the way your life should be,” JC said. “And honestly, I’m okay with that. I told you that any time you needed me, I’d be there.”

“And here you are,” Justin said. He reached up to run a hand over JC’s hair. “Jessica and I are going through some stuff right now. I think she knows there’s a part of me she’ll never have.” Justin’s hand moved down over JC’s cheekbone. “Because you have it.”

“Justin…” JC whispered. “Don’t say things just because…”

“Shh…” Justin breathed, his fingertips ghosting over JC’s cheeks, his chin, his forehead, his nose. “I’m looking at you.” JC swallowed hard and remained still. “You’re gorgeous. Even in complete darkness.” Justin leaned over, pulling JC by the shirt until they were face to face. “I cannot promise you anything, and I would never do anything to lead you on or hurt you. But…just know that I see you. And I won’t forget you.” Justin’s lips pressed gently to JC’s. 

JC sighed into the kiss, his hand reaching up to caress the scarred skin of Justin’s face. Justin’s hand wove into JC’s hair, and JC gently pressed his body against Justin’s. “You need to rest,” he said when they broke the kiss.

“Okay,” Justin said. He scrunched around a bit until his head was on JC’s chest and JC’s arms were around his waist.

“Okay,” JC echoed, kissing Justin’s head and closing his eyes.

Justin saw him. He hadn’t forgotten. JC could wait.


End file.
